epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/DWAS, Scraw, and Meat versus Wonder, Nail, and Bantha: Plz No Hate ;-;
I'm an uncreative fuck. I thought of one line then decided...shit I should actually do this. I wrote this in an hour. Don't judge >:(. People Colors DWAS’s color Scraw’s color Meat’s color Wonder’s color Nail’s color Bantha’s color Rapping together is this color Cave’s color Lyrics YET ANOTHER EAST VERSUS WEST PARODY EPICNAIL WONDERPIKACHU12 AND BANTHA117 VERSUS SCRAWLAND SCRIBBLESCRATCH DUDEWITHASUIT AND MEATHOLL! BEGIN: DWAS and Friends: I’m getting off on your hatred and desire for my power, Don’t bring your jealousy to my execution of cowards The God of chat mods, promoting users is my right! Popping out Wach’s closet And me! The satired sloth guy We got demoted And the meat That even Jorn couldn’t beat We’ll pound you harder Than a Wiki Orgy! It’s obviously A sock guys So stop sucking dick and ban it! We’re better Rappers''' Better Banners '''Better Eras Better can it! The Other Dudes: These types of perverted jokes are evidence I see, That these dudes in suits aren’t even barely fit enough to lead Stop jacking off to Nikki, go get yourself a life, You lack control of your penis and of the mic And we’ll use more than “No.” to counter your arguments Handing your asses blocks so bad even CE will wince We clean the Wiki Of your filth And preen up Meat’s cheating And you’ll never again battle Like Scraw! After this harsh Beating Fap fap fap fap fap Scraw and Friends: Oh I’ll give them something they can really whine to Loyg to When I crack Nail’s skull harder than her voice on Vocaroo! You couldn’t keep the peace, so I had to step up and do it They call me Marshal General Lieutenant Major Brigadier Colonel Commandant Sergeant Corporal Private Fleet Admiral Comm- ah Screw it And I’m a free spirit, so waving my dick in your face? No biggie!! An animal on the mic, dissing a dyke whose obsession is borderline bestiality! Tiger spanked your monkey! Beating this submissive pussy till he finally picks a side Spitting out more, servings of suggestions and semen and beatings so bad you’ll need another Story Time! Now that we covered Rusty and the Bigfoot time to move on to the OG (fgt) You’re a yellow dude I’ll beat blue faster than how I became admin Your VG Series is a pity machine shoulda just called it History You changed your name from Luigi cause you’ll never get Lucky! The Other People: Bitch the name’s Pikachu if that’s really such a shock, I tear through your ass faster than your very first block None of us can beatbox but we need to be unique So Nail bang a pail while Munkee pretends it’s a beat Lemme call Scraw out on being a hypocrite, By telling us all to not tease Dragon and be huge dicks After he makes a mocking Criss Angel page, Which Drag admitted made him feel ashamed And Meat isn’t punny so instead I’ll ask, Did you know you’d blow it when Clarinet got banned? You tried to get Coupe and crew into sexting, But though it got banned I’m still wrecking! And it all starts with you, you promoted them Dwassy G, Why the fuck would you do it if even when they disagreed? Meat and Friends: Sorry DWAS but I admit that was extremely rash of you But let’s just forget it and let Scrawland take a stand against these tools! ‘Cause I’m ‘M-U-R-I-C-A-N and proud! And I’ll make like DC and put Bantha’s Wifi in the ground! Rash bitch? What about the one Ximena put on your dick? This ain’t the first time a black man has crushed this prick! Greg what the heck are you doing to our team, If you don’t grow up man, I might have to lead! You? Lead? Ha! Everyone believes you’re a wannabe Ron Jeremy! I know you’re more than that bitch, but please show some decency! You’ll be picked up after you sip from the roofied drink I picked up, Your tiny balls will be picked up after I cut them off in my pick up! The Other Fgts: Look they’ve lost their shit, like GravityMan wrote their lines! It’s funnier than when Tesla linked that fake tweet, am I right? Ugh Nail, from one admin to another, that was some serious spam, You shouldn’t have been promoted, a nail can’t hammer a ban! Oh nobody wants Nail to step on the Matt today, So don’t treat this like a game, or you’ll find yourself played Yo! Where in Wiki Central is it written that two admins need to battle worse than Tesla Man and Nightfalcon? Ugh Bantha, why do you gotta try to interfere for once in your life? Generally in a fight you put your dick away and hide! Oh I see, our beloved user Wonder’s trying to be a big man! Has the most amount of edits to compensate for his dick man! So fuck the Wonkee Era, it’s time for the King Kong, Munkitteh say, you can all swing from my ding dong! Poll Who Won? DWAS Scraw Meat Wonder Nail Bantha Cave Should I do more parodies? Yes No Die Category:Blog posts